Ash's human side
by Sharreezy
Summary: Ash was considered to be "the perfect hero" to everybody. Always puttting other people's feelings before his own, risking his life to save pokemon, people and even the whole world. This caused alot of people to admire him and look up to this young, 17 year old boy. And he was really thankful of that. But sometimes, Ash wished, he could find someone who saw the other side of him
1. Unseen

Ash Ketchum was known for being "the perfect hero" that is the image he seemed to give everybody, well… Almost everybody, his mother still saw him as a very fragile baby, which was quiet nice sometimes (he had to admit). But, his friends, most of them thought he was this unbreakable hero and admired him because of his optimistic way of thinking, brave attitude and the massive amount of courage he had.

And is not that he wasn't thankful of that, it isn't as if he was simply being a very cocky brat who got tired of people adoring him, yes, he has saved the world a couple of times while risking his own life but it had been only because that was what his heart told him to do and not to brag about it.

That behavior came from deep down his soul, not from his ego and he honestly didn't see the big deal with it.

But…Sometimes, honestly, he wished people could see the more fragile/human side that even his ,ocasionally, forgot about. He is an actual human with feelings, a very young and sensitive human with feelings.

When we're young we are weaker than most adults, not always but often and we're foolish, which is okay. Ash thought. He wasn't the type of person who blocked feelings or things that might make them feel vulnerable, he actually liked that side of him and loved when his mother gave him kisses, hugged him when he felt sad and talking about his emotions with her, it actually felt really great.

Only her seemed to remember that Ash was still a 17 year old who didn't know what path he will take in life for sure. Well, he knew, kind of, but not for sure. This is why he took a year off, to be with his mom and friends, hang around Pallet, enjoy the enviroment and play with his pokemon without having to be battling with every single trainer he bumped on the way, or being stalked by Rocket Team daily, god they were annoying.

He looked up to the yellow-ish ceiling of his room thinking hopefully about finding someone who would be able to see that side of him, some day, it didn't even had to be a boyfriend (yes, because Ash is gay and he knows it very well) but a friend, anyone who could understand that the heroic boy had his sensitive side too.

The human side of Ash

Well…Pikachu, let's go for a walk? you know thinking too much isn't good for the brain…Or the heart, it creates alot of unnecessary anxiety"- He mumbled while sitting on his bed, his black, silky hair was a little bit messy but nothing terrible. He was wearing some simple clothing, black shirt, black tight jeans and a pair of converse of the same color.

Piiika!"- Pikachu nodded before climing on Ash's shoulder as usual.

The trainer went downstairs, noticing his mother wasn't there, she must be at the market, picking up some stuff with , so he wrote a fast note to tell her he wouldn't be at home until 3 or 4 pm because he and Pikachu will go for a walk, then left quiet quickly.

He walked around the town for around 30 minutes and couldn't honestly find anything interesting or new that caught his or his pokemon's attention. Brock texted him though, to tell Ash that he might be visiting him this afternoon so they could spend some time together, since Ash was back in Pallet Town, and the trainer had honestly no problems, it's not like he had better things to do and being with a friend was always good.

Since he couldn't find something fun to do, he decided to do something more productive and go visit the professor's laboratory, after all, seeing his pokemon and training with them for fun was always an amazing thing to do, very stress-free.

So Ash entered the lab slowly while looking around to see if he could find professor Oak, oh that old man was so warm, kind and welcoming to him ,since he was a little child, he treated the black haired as if he was his own son, even better than Gary sometimes.

And speaking of the devil with glasses.

-"Ashy boy…"-

-"Hi Gary".-

gary? really, "Hi gary" in a boring tone? what the hell is wrong with Ash Ketchum, not even a single emotion behind his voice? he was The Gary Oak a.k.a the best pokemon researcher to ever exist/em, Gary thought, growling on the inside and he also could feel his pants tightening around his bulge because god damn Ash was looking…so good with those tight jeans and tight shirt that showed his delicate, yet toned figure so well…God he wished he could grab those thin hips and bang him against the laboratory's walls until Ash was begging for him to stop because pleasure was too much and...

-uh…Okay…" - Ash mumbled while noticing how Gary seemed to be lost in his mind, too busy to even answer his greeting. Anyways, he had other (better) things to do, like actually going to meet his pokemon, he'd see how much they've been training by themselves, professor Oak even mentioned Bayleef learnt a new attack he wanted to show Ash, and now he will be able to see it.

So he walked towards the door to go to the yard.

Where the hell do you think you're going?" - The researcher asked, with a frown. Stopping Ash by holding his thin arm.

To see my pokemon" - Ash answered calmly, taking off the entire year really helped with nerves and stuff. God, he felt so good.

Well, we haven't seen eachother in a while and your pokemon won't run away from here so why don't you just sit down so we can talk for a little?"- Gary asked hopefully, god, Ash looked so so good.

-Talk?" - Ash asked quiet taken back, shocked to say the least at the taller guy, Gary...talking with me? weird...

-"Is there a problem with that?"-

-"No is just not a very...You...thing to do" - Ash mumbled, he didn't have any problems with talking to Gary at all but it was strange, he usually didn't ask the black haired trainer for these kind of stuff.

The green eyed researcher growled on the inside, why Ash couldn't see he was trying to be nice? and that was alot of effort considering he was Gary the best fucking researcher and trainer in the world Oak. He didn't have to be nice to anyone. But,damn,he wanted the black haired, he loved the fucking black haired. So he just followed him to the table and sat down.

-" How is the researcher thing going?" - Ash asked after a few seconds of being silent, Pikachu was now on his lap, taking a quick nap.

\- "It's not "the researcher thing", Ashy, it's my actual career. And good…Everything's going good I guess, fosils are quiet interesting and I'm thinking I'll be bringing one back to life soon so my Aerodactyl can have a friend to play with"-

-"Really?"- Ash opened his beautiful light brown eyes in surprise - "Which pokemon this time?"- He asked in a sweet tone.

Good…that tone, those eyes…Fucking Ash and his beauty.

Gary took a deep breath to recover some of his self control, and shrugged - "I still have to pick one among all the fosils I've found, it isn't an easy task so one at a time…All I know is that I don't want it to be Omanyte" He laughed -"There's no other pokemon uglier than that one"-

-"Gary"- Ash scolded him, standing up.

-" Is true though…Wait, babe…Where are you going?" - He asked, metally slapping himself for calling Ash babe, what the fuck? how did that slip out of his lips?.

\- "To make us some tea" - Ash replied calmly, he seemed to be ignoring that nickname Gary gave him three seconds ago and that let Gary calm down a little.

\- " I'm sorry for not offering you some, before, I…"-

Ash didn't even let him finish, he just touched Gary's arm with his soft hand, making him shut up with the touch. - "Will you go with me or wait here?" - Ash asked looking up at Gary, who was about to grip his waist and kiss him there, but decided not to. That'd be too risky.

-"Let's go" - he gave Ash a slight smirk while Ash kept walking ahead of him and Gary, as the good, good man he is, took the chance and stared at his beautiful, delicious, perfect ass. Fuck…the amount of things he wanted to do to that virgin ass…Wait, it was still virgin, wasn't it?.

-"Ash, how's your dating life?" - He asked suddenly, Gary was very direct, and even more in situations like these where he simply needed to know if Ash was still virgin, he wasn't gonna waste a single second by acting as if he didn't care or try to make up some excuse to ask him this.

-"Gary,I don't have a dating life" - Ash laughed sweetly while pouring cold water into the silver kettle, then set it on it's base so the water will start boiling.

-"No one?"-

\- No one" - Ash confirmed.

-"Gramps told me you had a girlfriend named Serena" - Lie, Gary knew all of these information because of spying secretly everytime his grandfather would talk to Ash on camera.

-"That would be very difficult"-

-"What do you mean?"-

-I like men Gary"- Ash said and Gary couldn't help but smirk, fuck...yes. He seemed to forget that little detail he loved so much. (Not really, he just liked Ash to repeat it)

-"Oh well..."-

-I've told you like five times already" - Ash laughed then blushed as he noticed Gary's hands sliding down to his waist from his ribs, he grabbed them - "G-Gary…You always..."-

\- always what?"- He growled pushing Ash against the counter with his own body, his big, pale hands were now settled on the bony, tanned hips. - " You know what I think…".

It's true, Ash knew, but all he knew was that Gary wanted to take his virginity in the less romantic way there is, and he clearly didn't want that. Ash was a little bit romantic, well...Very romantic maybe.

It can't be…it just…" - Ash blushed as he felt the same hands grabbing his ass. -"h-hey…"- he had his hands on Gary's biceps.

Your virginity belongs to me, Ashy, even if I have to wait twenty years to get it" - Gary growled, Ash pushed him…Or well, tried to push him away by placing his hands on his chest, but Gary was stronger

-M-My virginity, is mine…N-Not yours…Besides, I'm not ready Gary" - Ash whispered, looking up into the lust-filled green eyes. - " And if you were a little bit more delicate with me I might think about giving it to you" He sighed.

The water was ready, Ash turned around in Gary's arms as he felt the researcher kiss his neck, making him close his eyes and relax a little bit. But no, Oak always had this game with him and Ash was more than positive that Gary only wanted him for sex.- "g-gary…"-

-mmmhm?"-

I'm trying to prepare tea"-

-Who's stopping you?-

-Gary…" he repeated connecting their eyes, their mouths were so close. Ash leaned back, with a shy smile. -"Now can you let me serve tea?" - Ash asked

-Sure…I want some coffee though…" - He smirked, resting his head on Ash's shoulder and hugging him from behind.

Ash took one little bag of green tea and put it inside his cup before pouring the water in it, he then took two small spoons of coffee and placed it inside Gary's. -"There you go"- Ash smiled at Gary after finishing his coffee

They walked back to the kitchen without Gary wanting to let go of Ash's perfect body, it felt so good to be glued to his back, it felt even better to have his arms around him and god how amazing it will feel when Gary finally gets to kiss Ash

He will be Gary's, that was all Gary knew

Ash Ketchum will belong to him

Soon.

Really soon.


	2. Maybe

Gary Oak is a very persistent and responsible person, this is why achieving his goals wasn't a hard thing to do for him, since, when he really wanted something he'd do anything in order to get it.

He wasn't a quitter. _Ever_. Doesn't matter how impossible his goal could seem.

 _And..._

Ash was his object of desire at the moment.

And the worst thing about that was that this wasn't a recent or new feeling in anyway. Gary always knew he liked Ash in other way than "just friends" since they were small children, he liked and craved the black haired's attention since the beginning of time and how he liked it and (probably this is why he was such an asshole to the black haired before) he never felt "bad" about it or questioned his feelings because of two simple things.

The first one being the fact that there's nothing in this world that could be more real than feelings and emotions. And the second one being the person he was in love with, Ash was perfect, because even if he didn't feel anything towards Gary, he knew Ash wouldn't be a dick about it. So, that wasn't a problem.

But now the hard thing to do right now, and something that Gary was still trying to figure out was a way of getting Ash to like him back or at least notice what was happening.

Because, _god..._

Ash could be an expert when it comes to training pokemon and battling with them, but when it was about love.

 _Ash was clueless._

 _That wasn't really bad..._

Well, for Ash the time at the lab wasn't _at all_ bad. Actually it has been pretty fun and exciting to see how his pokemon were doing so well there, growing every single day healthier and stronger, which made him smile, pokemon will always be something to be happy about and besides all that, seeing Gary has also been _good_ and Ash couldn't help but remember the pale, storng hands sliding from his waist to his hips to finally grab his bum.

-"God..."- He whispered to himself blushing, making Pikachu look at his master worried.

-"Piiika?"- The yellow pokemon asked if there was something wrong.

-"Everything's alright, Pikachu"- Ash whispered, making his beloved pokemon calm down as they were heading home.

On the good side, Brock was going to visit Ash today, which was something the black haired trainer knew will be good for his own mental health. There has been alot going on in his mind lately and his best friend was the perfect person to talk to about this, Ash thought as he held Pikachu between his arms and against his chest.

Once they arrived home, Brock was already waiting outside, sitting on a bench.

\- "You're 5 minutes late, Ashton"- Brock joked with a soft laugh while standing up from where he was and giving his friend a nice hug. - "I've missed you"-

-"I've missed you too... Just Ash for you"- The shorter boy replied with a laugh, knowing his friend was joking. They made a small talk before entering the house.

-"Well, it seems like mom hasn't arrived yet..."- Ash whispered when he realized everything was how he left it, he said this more to himself than for Brock to hear, though, as he walked inside the empty living room.

-"I heard she's in a competition"- Brock said following the amber eyed boy.

 _Oh. Right._

Ash sighed as he put his own palm over his face, _how could he forget that?_ His mother told him last night that she wasn't going to be home for two days since she was going to a garden competition, she took some of her flowers...Yeah, she was really serious about that stuff.

-"Right...So, we can call for pizza if you're not in the mood for cooking"- Ash smiled.

-"Don't worry Ash! I'm always in the mood for cooking"- Brock replied with that usually nice tone of voice of his.

Perfect.

When everything was ready and the couple of friends could finally sit down and relax to have an actual talk, Ash decided to start the conversation since these weird feelings have been bothering him so much, and so he did, spoke about everything he was feeling at the moment.

Love, and how he wished he could find someone special yet at the same time he wasn't sure how could that happen when nobody ever looked at him.

-"You really are clueless, aren't you, my friend?"- Brock let out a small laugh.

-"Uh?"- Ash asked confused.

-"Every single girl that has gone into a journey with us and with you alone has had a crush on you and you don't even give them a single chance and by that I mean, you don't even consider it or think about them as something else..."- Brock stood up to stretch his body. -"Can't blame you though, I know you're gay but there is where the problem is, you don't even do that with boys"-

-"I just haven't found the right person"- Ash shrugged.

-"And what are you doing to find him, or her maybe Ashton? - The older man said looking at his shorter friend. - "Absolutely nothing, you've got Gary Oak kissing the ground you walk on yet I'm sure you wouldn't know even if he was fucking you against a sofa"-

-"Brock!"- Ash blushed.

-"Sorry, my little virgin friend but it's true"-

-"It wouldn't work with Gary"-

-"And why is that?"-

-"He only wants sex, it's clear"-

-"Is it?"-

-"Uhm..."- Ash whimpered unsure, it was just what he thought, is not that Gary has told him.

Next morning Ash woke up quiet early to make himself some breakfast while Pikachu was still asleep. He prepared some pokemon food and a couple of sandwiches with tea to begin the day.

-"Ash!"- He heard a soft voice coming from the door, a very feminine one.

-"One second!"- He said before going to open it realizing it was his brown haired friend, May, who smiled sweetly to him and threw her arms around Ash's neck. He hugged her waist in a friendly manner and pulled her closer. -"Hello there, what are you doing in Pallet?"-

-"Just came to see you!" - She replied a little bit flushed because of how Ash was touching her, she met him when he was still "Just a kid" as Iris would say, but now the black haired trainer was grown and seemed to be a bit more flirty, which was totally good for her.

-"Alright...That's cool! But I was on my way to the Oak's lab you know, to check on my pokémon" - Ash said, well he totally wouldn't tell her he wanted to go see Gary as he moved his arms away from his friend.

\- "Uh...Can I go with you?" - She asked hopeful.

\- "Sure!"- Ash smiled.

While Gary was working on his laptop and drinking his morning cup of coffee, he couldn't help but look at his phone to check on the time, when will Satoshi show up? It's not like they had a date or anything but he was supposed to come, and he truly wanted to see the black haired, how else was he supposed to grope him until he became horny and wet enough to open his legs? His dick was waiting... _'Ugh, calm down Shigeru, maybe he over slept '_ He thought to himself.

\- "Hello?"- He heard a sweet and energetic voice coming from the entrance of the lab and couldn't help but smile _'finally',_ it was his Ash which was making him and his cock incredibly happy until he noticed a very unpleasant detail about his visit.

 _He wasn't alone._

-"Sorry...My friend came to see me and I couldn't leave her alone"- Ash said with those beautiful amber eyes of his, looking up at Gary as if he was his whole world 'well, maybe not but Shigeru liked to think so' .

-"It's cool, who are you?"- The green eyed asked that short, skinny girl that was next to his satoshi.

\- "I'm May, nice to meet you"- She said happily as she wrapped both of her arms around Satoshi's arm.

Gary's reply was a simple grunt and his hand quickly grabbed Ash's thin wrist as he pulled him to the door of the yard. - "Give us a second, I have to show him something his pokemon did"- He told May as he dragged the black haired to the yard, closing the door after him. - "What do you think you're doing?"- The auburn haired asked while pulling Satoshi against a wall softly, looking down into his eyes.

-"Would it kill you to be nice for once?" - Ash asked in an annoying tone of voice which made the researcher roll his eyes. - "And I'm not doing anything, Geru, she literally showed up in my house a few minutes ago, what else did you want me to do?"-

Well, if that had been Shigeru, he would have told the girl to fuck off but since his soon to be boyfriend liked to be nice to people this hasn't happened. He lifted Ash's chin with one of his fingers and looked at his lips - "The fact that she's here isn't going to stop this from happening, you know?"- he whispered almost on top of the younger trainer's lips.

-"G-Gary..."- Ash panted and grabbed the brown haired's hand softly to take it to remove it, but apparently, his childhood rival didn't want that. - "N-Not when she's around"-

-"Why not?"- Gary asked, both of them knew they wanted eachother even when Satoshi wouldn't publicly admit it. He wasn't dumb and neither was Gary.

-"Because then we'd have to stop..."- Satoshi said in a soft, uke-like voice as his hands rested on Gary's chest , oh he knew what to say to press those delicious buttons in Gary, he was right, the green eyed thought as he felt his cock harden.


	3. Maybe not

_'Because then we'd have to stop'_

Gary simply couldn't get himself to stop thinking about the sentence that was said at least 20 minutes ago to him in a soft whisper, right now as he rested his elbows on the brown desk and his hands hide his face...And everything about it came to mind right now when he was supposed to be studying the new documents professor Birch had sent him, he couldn't focus with Ash's soft and sweet tone replaying in his mind, with those little bits of submissive hints on it and his eyes looking up as if he was actually willing to do _whatever_ the green eyed wanted him to do.

That made him actually excited, _really_ excited and in more ways than one.

 _Shit, he was thinking too much about a simple six word sentence._

But who on their right mind wouldn't? If you actually think about it this was totally normal considering Gary has been dreaming with having Ash all to himself in every single way during seven years.

-"Gary?"- Tracey asked taking him out of his torment, the black haired had been the entire morning working with Ash's Bulbasaur in the yard. - " Man, are you okay?"- he asked with concern in his voice, Gary was always working yet today it seemed like it was a hard thing to do for him.

-"I'm cool, why do you ask?"- The green eyed replied with that usually calm and cool tone behind his voice and also that don't-ask-me-more-shit tone.

\- "Nothing, you just looked lost"- Tracy shrugged, obviously not wanting to bother or to be yelled by Oak because that would be...terrible, if he had to put it in a simple word.

Maybe he was the closest thing Gary has ever had to a friend besides Satoshi, but he couldn't consider Satoshi a real friend because he simply didn't want him as that. He wanted him as his boyfriend, not as a damn friend.

And now that he was thinking about the black haired again, he decided to find where he was and easily did so,and he found the black haired quiet quickly. There he was doing something that looked as if he was introducing his male bulbasaur to May's female one.

 _One minute._

May...that annoying and short, ugly girl... She wasn't looking at the trainer with the eyes that Misty saw him, those were lust eyes.

Gary couldn't help but laugh at that, didn't she know Ash liked cock? And even more, _his_ cock.

 _The Gary Oak cock._

And she actually did, May was a smart girl and noticed what Satoshi liked but that was nothing she couldn't change. Or at least, she will try to change.

\- "Don't act all shy around her, Bulbasaur, girls don't like that"- Ash joked with a simple laugh while leaning down a little bit to look at the green pokemon, noticing how it suddenly became shy around the other pokemon.

\- "Hey, some of us do like shy guys" - May smiled with her voice as sweet and femenine as always. - "Besides he's got a good trainer, so his pokemon must be a really good boyfriend, right?"- She told her own Bulbasaur who seemed to be very happy around Ash's.

Obviously the black haired didn't notice her flirty comment.

The amber eyed's mind was taking all of these behavior quiet seriously though, since his hormones were finally telling his body he needed to get some sexual attention he was noticing how even his pokemon was getting more than him. Was that wrong? was he going too slow for normal people? Maybe there was actually something wrong with him and he hadn't noticed.

\- "Ash?"- May called his name, noticing how he didn't even answer to her flirt, making him snap out of his thoughts.

-"Sorry...I'm just shocked to see Bulbasaur all shy, that's all" - The black haired excused himself but May didn't completely buy it.

The rest of the day went by very smoothly, nothing incredibly weird happened besides the change of behavior of Ash's bulbasaur that clearly had a crush on May's bulbasaur, they stayed in the Oak's lab until around 8 pm then Ash and May walked home silently, it wasn't an awkward silence though.

Suddenly, she decided to go ahead and ask him about what she saw, she has always been a very direct person and even more when it came to Ash.

\- "Can I ask you something?"- She said as she was holding a tired Pikachu in her arms.

-"Go ahead"-

-"What's with Gary and you?"-

 _Ash froze at the question_ , he really didn't know how to answer that question and it wasn't because he was embarrassed or wanted to hide something or even play it cool, it was genuinely because he wasn't sure about what was his status with Gary.

\- "I...Why do you ask?"- He answered with another question, wanting to know if she saw something or maybe Gary was too mean with her and made her think these stuff.

-"You know, when we were playing at the garden he couldn't stop looking at you when he was supposed to be working"- She explained the reason of her question - "Besides the weird way that he looked at me like when I entered the lab with you"-

-"Weird way?"-

-"He looked at me as if I was cancer, Ash"-

-"Uh...Gary's just...Different I guess, he isn't really..." - Ash took a deep breath, stopping his own mumbling and decided to quit trying to defend the green eyed, there was no point in doing it anyways. - "Look, May I honestly don't know why Gary acts the way he acts around other people and if your question is if we're dating or someting, the answer is no"-

She stared at Ash with her ocean blue eyes and nodded at his answer, quiet satisfied with it but then decided to speak again. - "If he likes you, he should tell you, I think"-

-"I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me, May, not in the way I want him to like me anyways"- Ash let out a simple laugh that didn't really sound energetic or even funny, it was more bitter than anything.

-"Why is that?"- She asked with concern, frowning a little bit.

-"Just a feeling..."- Obviously it wasn't "Just a feeling" for Ash, he knew it because of the way Gary treated him. Once they were friends, then they turned to be rivals which was a very obscure period for Ash because Gary could be really, truly cruel to him and now, suddenly, he started touching Ash in ways that made him feel strangely horny without any explanation.

-"You could be wrong"-

-"I know him"-

-"As a boyfriend? do you know how he acts when he likes someone?"-

And that was another question that left Ash speechless, she was right, he thought, he knew Gary as a friend when they were kids and knew him very well as a rival and how cruel he could be. He also knew him as a pokemon trainer and even as a researcher but he has _never_ seen Shigeru in love.

\- " I know he looks,talks and acts as if he didn't really have a heart but you know, even the best of us fall in love at least once, Ash"- May spoke while holding Ash's hand, lacing their fingers because she liked the way it felt to have Satoshi so close to her. Ash didn't really thought much about her actions though and simply held her hand too as they made their way to his house.

After a few minutes of the black haired being completely silent and not knowing what to answer or even comment, he looked at the brown haired girl who was around the same height as him, maybe a little bit taller and asked - "Do you really think he likes me?"-

-"I don't even think he likes you, I _know_ he does"- She said with all her confidence in her voice, it was clear to May what was happening, even more to her who knew alot about love. - "You told me Brock visited you last night, what did he say about it?"-

-" Well he said the same thing you're saying... Wait, how do you know he asked me about Gary?"- Ash asked, raising his thin brows cluelessly and a little nervous, everybody in his friends group seemed to be interested in his love life right now and he truly didn't understand their obsession with Oak, since he hasn't even said a word about him to them, only to Brock.

\- "Well, Ash...When I met Misty for the first time, she told me how strange she thought Gary's attitude was towards you, since it changed without explanation, she told me he was really rude to you and then suddenly became a lot more nicer, sending you letters and all that"- May explained - " So, I asked Brock a.k.a the expert in love and he told me he would ask you when he saw you"-

-"Oh..." - Ash groaned and looked at his hands - "Maybe you guys are right and he does like me but I honestly don't know what to do about it, or even know if I want to do something"-

-"What do you mean?"-

-"Is just that...Gary is someone I don't feel safe around, not yet at least, he has never showed me any sign of interest besides him like...being sexual and I don't want sex, May, I mean I do but...I want it with a boyfriend, with someone I truly love or that truly cares about me, not only...about my body"-

May nodded at the statement, Ash's reasons were perfectly acceptable -"You just need time with him alone, or maybe meet someone who will actually make you feel different, Ash"-

The next day, very early in the morning, May was finishing a very big breakfast excitedly, jumping around the kitchen while humming to what sounded like a very pop song.

-"What's with you this morning?"- Ash asked with a small smile as he walked downstairs wearing a simple black shirt and tight dark jeans. He has never seen her this excited and neither cooking so much.

-"Good morning "- She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his thin neck and kissed his cheek happily. -"Guess what?"-

-"What?"- He crossed his arms with a smile.

-"A friend is coming to Pallet and he is a pokemon trainer"-

-"Uh! that's amazing, May, when and where will you go and meet him?"-

She laughed nervously while moving her arms away from Ash's neck, thinking maybe asking Ash before would have been a better idea, but she did it already so. - "Well...He's coming right now"-

-"What? May you could..."-

-"I know I should've told have told you but I didn't, I was way too excited to even think about it, Ash I'm really sorry!" She apologized while holding Ash's hands in hers. - "I'm so sorry!"

Ash sighed and decided that there was no point in fighting or scolding her, this "friend" was going to be here anyways and it wasn't his/her fault May didn't ask before, so they must welcome whoever it was nicely, that's what his mother taught him anyways. - "It's fine, May..."- He gave her a small smile to let her know it was okay, then looked around noticing how she made such a big breakfast with orange juice, eggs, bacon, sandwiches and even some cakes, she really put effort into it.- "Wow...Is he or she that special?"- he winked.

This friend wasn't that special for May, at least not in the way Ash was implying . She was actually super excited because her friend was a really good opportunity for Ash, as a love interest of course and she was obviously excited because she didn't like Gary at all, less with the things Misty said about him, cocky little brat, her friend deserved so much better.

There were a pair of knocks on the door and Ash went to open quickly noticing the most handsome guy he has ever seen, besides Shigeru, of course. He had bright, icy blue eyes and light brown hair that was covered with a very cool-looking white hat, had a skinny yet toned frame that could be seen very well since he was wearing very tight clothing and pale skin.

\- "Hi...Uhm..." - Brendan was taken back by Ash's beauty as well; tanned skin with a very light pink blush on the top of his cheeks, innocent looking face with very delicate features, amber eyes that were the most beautiful ones he has ever seen, they had so much life in them and so much innocence, he definetly didn't regret coming here to see his friend.

May smirked, noticing the silence betweent them, knowing this will happen, but she had to talk, so she walked over to stand next to Ash. "Brendan!"- She said happily while her friend's eyes finally left Ash's face to look at her. -"This is Ash" - she started introducing them to eachother and Ash couldn't help but blush a little more, nodding shyly as a hello.

-"Please come in" - Ash said politely while walking back to let him enter, he didn't like awkward silences and starting conversations or being social wasn't something hard for the black haired to do so he decided to talk to Brendan. -"May prepared everything for us, she was so excited to have you here"-

-"Were you?"- Brendan frowned confused, May was his rival back when they were young and after that they started to have a nice friendship but they weren't super close or anything, so this wasn't exactly something he'd expect from her.

-"Yes, why wouldn't I? My two favorite boys on earth here! knowing eachother...You know" She smirked to herself, this plan will work out so well and soon Brendan and Satoshi will be fucking upstairs.

The two boys stayed silent as they had their eyes on her but didn't thought much of it. Ash soon started eating, taking a bite of the ham and avocado sandwich in his hand, Pikachu came from upstairs quickly jumping on Ash's lap. - "Piika"- The pokemon touched it's master's wrist who immediately took the hint and gave him a little bite of his own sandwich.

-"A Pikachu!"- Brendan said happily while moving his hands and touching the yellow pokemon who closed his eyes at the touch, letting the blue eyed stroke his red cheeks.

-"yes, he was my first pokemon..." - The black haired smiled at Brendan, quiet amused by how Pikachu didn't shock the stranger, it actually seemed pleased with the contact.

They started a conversation about how strong Pikachu seemed for Brendan while Ash was blushing all the time and accepting the compliments on being _such a good trainer_ , as the blue eyed was calling him, then it turned out to be about their stories with pokemon and what both experienced on their journeys.

Ash discovered Brendan was now a pokemon coordinator because he liked to make people happy and loved to entertain them with his pokemon's beauty and grace, which sounded more than perfect for Ash who was a pokemon fan. He promised to go support Brendan for his next contest.

May was smiling to herself as she held her pokenav, texting Misty, Dawn and Iris about how the plan was working very well.

\- "Is he back again with that annoying girl?"- Gary with a sigh asked Tracey who just informed him that Satoshi was at the lab. He remembered Ash talking about how she came as a surprise visit and something was telling Shigeru she was gonna stay longer than needed.

\- "Yeah also with a guy"- Tracey said distractedly as he was doing the finishing touches on a sketch of Ash's Noctowl, not realizing how furious the researcher turned.

 _'Maybe it's her boyfriend'_ Gary thought to try to calm himself as he stood up to go see his beautiful black haired, he adjusted his lab coat and walked over to the entrance noticing immediately he wasn't her boyfriend.

By the way this new dude was looking at Satoshi with admiration in his eyes Gary knew it couldn't be her boyfriend. Why was the universe so cruel to Shigeru? Did he really deserve this for being so shitty to Ash in the past? Why couldn't Arceus simply send Ash to his bed, naked and tied up so he could fuck him and live happily ever after? No, the god had to send a kind of decent looking guy to fuck things up.

-"Gary!"- Ash gave him a sweet smile and for a minute Shigeru thought there were no more problems in the world, no more wars, no more hunger, no more illness, Ash's smile was enough to do that to his inner world.

-"Babe"- He said, this time he actually thought before saying the name and did it as a way of telling this stranger Ash was his. He wrapped an arm posessively around Satoshi's small waist and kissed his cheek, making the smaller one blush.

Brendan rolled his eyes and remembered, he must be Gary, the researcher.


End file.
